I Love You (battybarney2014's version)
"I Love You" is a Barney song, which is sung at the end of almost every Barney episode or video. The song is a symbol of how Barney loves people deeply and how his friends are like family to him. It made its grand debut in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Our Friend, Barney". It uses the same tune as "This Old Man". The song's lyrics were penned by Lee Bernstein, and were first published in a book called Piggyback Songs: New Songs Sung to the Tune of Childhood Favorites ''by Warren Publishing House in 1983, five years before the first Barney video was made. A lawsuit over the song was filed by the publishers in 1993. Lyrics Barney & the Backyard Gang I love you, you love me. We're as happy as can be. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Barney & Friends I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Trivia *The only four Barney videos/shows where "I Love You" wasn't sung: "Rock with Barney" (although it was an underscore for when Barney came to life, then at the end), "Imagination Island", ''Barney Live! in New York City (both because of the impending lawsuit), and "Best Fairy Tales" (for unknown reasons). The soundtrack album, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't have the song either, due to the lawsuit. *Though this song is usually sung at the end of most Barney media, it was sung near the beginning of most Backyard Gang videos (with the exception of "Barney Goes to School" and "Barney in Concert"). *An extended version of "I Love You", sung by Sheena Easton, Take 6, Jeffrey Osborne, Gina, and the First AME Choir of Los Angeles, was included on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure_(soundtrack) Barney's Great Adventure soundtrack] (but not in the actual movie itself). Episode/Season/Video varations *'Our Friend, Barney' - The original rendition of I Love You used simple synthesizer instruments. The tempo is normal until the end then it goes a little faster. *Waiting for Santa - A unique arrangement with a holiday flavor, given the Christmas theme of the video. *'Let's Be Healthy' - Very similar to the one used in Waiting for Santa, except without the Christmas instruments. This arrangement would later be adapted to the one used in Barney in Concert, (and eventually Barney & Friends). *Barney in Concert - This rendition would be used for the television show. At the end of that version, an additional piano crescendo is heard (which is audible on the audiocassette version, but is drowned out by the cast saying goodbye on the video version). *The Queen of Make-Believe - This version is similar to the one used in "Barney in Concert". However, the lyrics have been changed to the current lyrical composition. A shortened version would later be used in Season 2 ("Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)"). *Practice Makes Music - The rendition used in most episodes of Season 1, with an additional guitar part (being played by Luci on screen). *Hola, Mexico! - This version is the same as the one used in "Practice Makes Music," However, Luci sings the first set of lyrics in Spanish (the same ones in Campfire Sing-Along). *Falling for Autumn! - A re-harmonized version of "I Love You". Used in most episodes in Season 2. However this version made its first appearance in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, this is the first version since the BYG series for the tempo to go faster this time in the last verse. *A Very Special Delivery! - A version that is similar to Practice Makes Music's version but the guitar portions were removed in the second verse and the piano version that would later be used in Classical Cleanup and Barney's Make-Believe School Day. A remastered version of Season 2's shortened "I Love You". *If the Shoe Fits... - Season 2's "I Love You" in a different pitch. This version was also used on the 1996 Barney videos, "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Stay Up Late with 2000 with Barney" Classical Cleanup Vey The classical version of This Old Man is being played on the piano, with the lyrics replaced with the lyrics of "I Love You" A Day in the Park with Barney and Very A remix of the shortened Season 2 version, in the same style as Season 3. It was also used in the Christmas version of the show Let's Show Respect - A reharmonized version, based on Season 3's version. It was also used in Once Upon a Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day It has the same key as Barney in Concert, in the Season 4-6 version at the end Camp WannaRunnaRound - A new vocal arrangement that would later be used for Season 4-6 episodes Barney's Adventure Bus - This rendition is similar to the first 4 Backyard Gang videos in 1997 style Barney's Good Day, Good Night - This version is similar to Once Upon a Time but the pitch is lower and has the Season 1 key in the intro. This version was also used in Barney in Outer Space but the vocal arrangement is different First Day of School - A new version of "I Love You". It combined the vocal style from Camp WannaRunnaRound and the instrumental arrangement from Once Upon a Time and Is Everybody Happy? - Very similar to the one used in First Day of School, but the piccolo instrument used in the second verse was cut out. It also returns in the Season 6 home video Let's Play Games with Barney, and the Spanish albums Corre, Brinca, Salta y Baila, Un Gran día para Aprender and Vamos Juntos a Cantar, It's Time for Counting - The rendition mixes the Barney's Sleepytime Songs version with the Season 4version with a different pitch in the first verse. *Barney's Great Adventure - I Love You is orchestrated and sung with three verses (the last being a repeat of the first verse). *Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure - This version is kind of similar to the one later used in Sing & Dance with Barney, except the pitch is lower and has a faster tempo. The second verse has another different pitch also. *Barney's First Adventures - This version is compared to the version used in If the Shoe Fits... and Once Upon A Time, and the second verse has Season 2's version with some different lyrics that have been on the last verse at the end of every episode. Even though the tempo doesn't go faster like it usually does in that verse at the end of each episode. *My Party with Barney - This version is the same as the one used in The Easter Show, Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Barney in Outer Space, however, the pitch is higher in the second verse. *Books are Fun! - Same instrumentals as Season 4, but some of the instruments in the second verse were cut out. This version would be used for Season 5-6 and Sing & Dance with Barney That This version has the version used in Barney's Sleepytime Songs in the first verse and the version used in It's Time for Counting in the second verse v.s Barney's Night Before Christmas - A Christmas lullaby version sung by Barney and Hannah. Although the tempo is slower, This version is based on the version used in Barney's First Adventures. *Barney's Super Singing Circus - A circus version of Season 4's rendition of the song. The first verse arrangement may have been the same as What a World We Share (the piano and guitar both can be heard) except the pitch was toned up and has Season 10-11's key at the end. *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure' - This version is slightly similar to the regular Season 5-6 version of the song. *Barney's Musical Castle - This version, like the Season 11 (UK) version, used violin instrumentals with the Season 4 version beginning with Season 3's key for this show. This version was also used in Barney's Wonderful World of Friends. *Barney for Baby: Love & Lullabies album - This version is similar to the lullaby version used in Barney's First Adventures, Barney's Night Before Christmas, and Barney's Wonderful Sleepover. It also has the same arrangement as the rendition used in Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Wonderful World of Friends. *Let's Go to the Zoo - A blues/safari variation of the version first used in Barney's Musical Castle. *Barney's Pajama Party - In the first verse, it has Season 4's version but the ending of that verse was cut off and went straight to Come on Over to Barney's House's version in the second verse. *Round and Round We Go - This version is the same from Barney's Sleepytime Songs except the tempo is faster (because it is a calypso and soul variation of the lullaby style version). *All Aboard! - I Love You gets remastered again, with the song ending in the same key as Season 2's version. This version is one that has been used since 2002 and is similar to Campfire Sing-Along in 2002 style. *Barney's Christmas Star - A holiday version of the normal 2002 version of the song. It was later also used in We Wish You a Merry Christmas and A Visit to Santa. This version is also based on Waiting for Santa's version. *My Family and Me - I Love You is sung with three verses, like in Barney's Great Adventure. However, the instrumental bits are the same as the regular rendition at the time. This version is almost the same as the version used in Barney Rocks and Dino Dancin' Tunes until the start of the last verse and then it goes to Season 7's version (on the first and last verse). *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour - The same as All Aborad! except has the piano instrumental bits of it combines it. A saxophone can be heard at the end of this. That version has also appeared in episodes on Barney Appearances, and The Sunny Side Up Show. *Let's Make Music - A guitar version of "I Love You with a violin in the second portion. This version is in the same style as Season 4 in that portion but with Season 7's pitch. *The Sleepless Sleepover - Similar version as the home video "Let's Make Music" except the violin instrumental portion was cut out. *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! - A rendition mixing the "The Sleepless Sleepover" version with the one from the first and second season. The song is given a folk song feel (fitting in with the show remixing Barney songs). The version in the first verse is similar to Barney's Sleepytime Songs because of the key being used after Barney sings the first part of the song. Refrences #↑ Zorn, Eric (January 05, 1993). "Even Barney Has To Face The Music". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved April 20, 2016. Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs